everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alfonso Cervetti
Alfonso Cervetti is the son of Fonzo from The Enchanted Doe, an Italian fairy tale appearing in Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone. He is the cousin of Cosimo Cervetti. Info Name: Alfonso Cervetti Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Enchanted Doe Alignment: Royal Roommate: Cosimo Cervetti Secret Heart's Desire: To become a crafty hunter, outwit an ogre, and rescue Cosimo. My "Magic" Touch: I am a very skilled hunter and marksman. Storybook Romance Status: I don't need a girlfriend right now. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to brag about what I'm good at and sometimes other students get annoyed about it. Cosimo never does, though. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. Perfect class for learning about all the hero stuff. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. The animals in here seem to be a little scared of me. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Cosimo. Character Appearance Alfonso is of average height, with brown hair and light brown eyes. He wears a green jacket with a myrtle pattern over a green shirt and green breeches. On his head is a green cavalier hat with green ostrich feathers. Unlike his cousin Cosimo, Alfonso does not have any scars. Personality Alfonso is an outgoing and sociable young man, in stark contrast to his cousin Cosimo. He is extremely protective of Cosimo and will defend him to the very end. He has a tendency to brag about his hunting skills, and sometimes he worries if he's too proud of his abilities. Biography Buon giorno! I'm Cosimo Cervetti, the son of Fonzo. You've probably heard Cosimo tell about Fonzo's brother Canneloro. I'm not much of a storyteller, so I'll keep it short. Fonzo was the older of the twins. He managed to avoid being scarred by his mother (who through a hot bullet mold at Canneloro), and he remained behind when Canneloro set out. Canneloro had planted a magic myrtle and a magic fountain to let Fonzo know about his status. Long after, when he learned that Canneloro had been captured by an ogre, he went to slay the ogre and free Canneloro. And that's the story. Fonzo eventually found a princess of his own to marry. I have an older sister named Fiorina, who is five years older than me. My father now rules as king since he's the older of the two sons. I dwell with my aunt and uncle part of the year, and I love being around them since I get to know my cousin Cosimo. He's about two weeks younger than me. Cosimo likes gardening, and I do too. Both of us take care of plants such as myrtles. But gardening is not where my passion lies. Instead, it's hunting. I've been hunting for several years now - my father taught me how to hunt. He taught me to use a bow and arrow because I'm too young to use a gun. I love going in the woods around my palace to hunt game. Though there are animal students at school, and many of them find it uncomfortable that I enjoy hunting. It's a real dilemma... Ever After High is a pretty good place. I'm in my first year, and Cosimo is my roommate! We also get to be close to nature, and there's a huge forest around school. I have quite a few friends here, and I seem to be pretty popular here. But Cosimo isn't, and sometimes students pick on him for his scar. I make sure to defend him from bullies. Although I do have one major flaw. I'm a bit of a braggart. I love bragging about my hunting skills, and it bothers some of the other students. I'm a little concerned that I brag too much and that it might make me look arrogant. Luckily, Cosimo is the one to bring me closer to Earth and make sure that I don't get too carried away. And as for the destiny...I'm a Royal. I'm looking forward to going on an adventure, plus I get to save Cosimo from an ogre. He's looking forward to it too. Trivia *Alfonso's surname derives from the Italian word cervo meaning "deer". Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Italian